


The Future Is Nothing To Be Afraid Of

by Librarybelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librarybelle/pseuds/Librarybelle
Summary: CS. takes place after 6x03





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I had to write after last nights episode. Not sure if it will stay a one shot or if I'll turn it into a multi chapter fic.

 

The almost full moon hung low in the night sky casting a celestial glow on their home – _their_ home, he could say that now and it was all he could do not to grin like a fool at the mere thought of it. 

The car ride home from Granny’s had been a silent one; a moment of calm they both needed after the celebrations that night once they announced their new living arrangement to their family.  He really wasn’t ready for the outpouring of love they received; in fact he’d been ready for David to march him outside for a not-so-friendly chat about his intentions with his daughter.  He’d been prepared for a verbal thrashing or even another punch to the face when he saw David, jaw set, walking towards him. He was, however, absolutely not prepared for the King to throw his arms around him and simply whisper, ‘I couldn’t pick a better man for my daughter’.  The acceptance and warmth he received from the whole family was overwhelming but those words from Emma’s father are what stuck with him, still leaving a lump in his throat, as they drove home.

The steady hum of the car came to a stop as Emma pulled up outside the white picket fence and turned the key cutting off the engine and cloaking them in silence and darkness. She looked up at him shyly, fidgeting with her keys ‘Are you sure you don’t want to swing by the Jolly Roger to pick up your things?’

‘Not tonight, love, I’ll give Belle her privacy and besides…’ he tentatively reached over for her hand, stilling it by rubbing his thumb soothingly over her knuckles ‘…now I know you’re ready to start our future I don’t wish to cause anymore delay.’

He watched the blush spread over her cheeks and neck, she quickly reached over and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek ‘I don’t want any more delays…or distractions either.  Do you think we should pray to Zeus for a crisis free night?’ she quipped.

He let out a soft chuckle ‘I’ve already prayed to every deity I can think of!”

Once they got out of the car their hands found each other again, fingers interlacing as they walked up the steps towards their future. She swung their hands like giddy teenagers returning home from a date after curfew; turning on her heel to face him she smiled lovingly and said ‘Welcome home Killian’ then turned to reach for the handle but her hand didn’t quite make it.  He was pulling her back into his arms; letting go of her hand his own rose up to cup her face as he kissed her hotly, their lips fused together in a dance they knew all too well.  Her hands wrapped around his waist pressing his body against hers as tightly as possible.  He smiled into their kiss and reaching down, without their lips parting, he scooped her up bridal style and kicked open the door carrying her inside.

‘you…broke….door…’ she said between kisses, unable to stop smiling long enough to sound remotely upset.

‘use…magic…’ he replied while somehow still exploring every corner of her mouth.

She flicked her hand and the door was fixed, shut, and bolted. She reluctantly pulled away from him to catch a breath ‘I thought that was supposed to be how you carried your bride in after your wedding?’

‘Well my love…’ he propped her up on the kitchen work top and grinned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pinning him to her while she slid his leather jacket off his shoulders.

 ‘…with the nature of this town and its constant state of crisis, who knows when we’ll get the chance for that…I thought I’d take advantage of the moment while we had it’

She seemed surprised by his forwardness, though he thought he’d made it clear that Emma was it for him, his happy ending.

Eyebrows raised she gasped, ‘Is that a proposal Killian Jones?’

He tilted his head, his lips rose slightly on one side of his mouth ‘no, _when_ I propose you will know it!’

She rolled her eyes; that was the second time she’d thought he was proposing to her and panicked unnecessarily. He looked down and saw her playing subconsciously with Liam’s ring, still hanging around her neck, a sight that warmed him to his core. He licked his bottom lip and gently bit back a smile, unsuccessfully, when he saw the fleeting disappointment in her eyes.

‘I want it all Emma…’ he slowly ran his hand up her arm, resting it on her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb

 ‘…house, marriage, children…’

She froze, stiffening at his words as the vision that had been tormenting her since Hyde arrived in Storybrooke played through her mind again. How could she give him those things? With all the determination she could muster she pushed the thought from her mind; she refused to let it haunt her tonight, not after they’d waited so long for this. 

‘Swan?’ the uncertainty in his voice broke her heart.  The last thing she wanted was for him to worry that she didn’t share that same dream for their future; she wanted nothing more than to have a child with Killian, for a moment today while she’d watched him playing with Alexandria she’d even believed it could happen. Unsure of how to share her burden with him she simply looked up at him, her eyes shining with every ounce of love she contained for this man. She had one request.

‘Take me to bed.’

With her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist and their lips fused together once again in their rightful place he carried his Emma upstairs to their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm back with this and I have big plans for eventually making this a canon divergent and writing a story that's been on my mind for a while but I need to finish my other two fics before I do that so for now we are going along with the same story as the show but putting in missing scenes that I would have liked to see and just more from Emma and Killian's points of view. 
> 
> Eventually Emma and Killian will be going on their own adventure and I've added some things that will tie into that.

She was aware of him before she opened her eyes, the scent of leather and sandalwood with a hint of rum watered down with the ocean.  It had fast become her favourite scent in the world. Next she felt him, the warmth radiating from his body; their limbs tangled in a knot the sea captain would be proud of.  Untangling herself without waking him would be a herculean feat!

She slowly slipped her right leg out from the grasp of his thighs clamped down on her, his breathing hitched; fidgeting he turned, his arm slightly loosening its grip on her waist.  She froze trying to steady her breath until he slipped back into a deep sleep.  Once his breathing slowed back into its rhythm she tried moving her left arm from under his waist.  She was almost free when he stirred again wrapping both his strong arms around her, pulling her in and nuzzling his nose into her neck, kissing her collarbone gently.

‘Where do you think you’re going, princess?’

His voice was low and thick with sleep; Emma now knew her favourite scent and her favourite sound because she’d never heard anything sexier than her pirate first thing in the morning.

‘I need to go meet up with my Dad and stop Hyde…we still live in Storybrooke, you know, where there is a new crisis every…damn…that feels good…’

He nibbled, sucked, and kissed his way along her collarbone then worked down to her chest.  Her back arched while he kept exploring.

‘Killian…’

He raised his head to look at her, lifting his eyebrow and looking amused.

‘Are you telling me you want me to stop?’

‘Yes…no…I don’t know…I need to go…’ she pleaded, though she knew she was fighting a losing battle. ‘If you start I’ll not have the will power to leave.’

A wicked grin spread across his face matched with a mischievous glint in his eye.

She shook her head ‘Hook…don’t you dare…’

He pounced on her, muffling her squeals of laughter which fast turned into moans of toe curling pleasure.

 

*

 

45 minutes later they were tripping over each other trying to get ready in a hurry.

‘So you know what you’ve got to do today?’

He reached over her to pick up his shirt that had been tossed on the back of a chair the previous night, planting a small kiss on her temple in the process.

‘I’m going to head over to the Jolly Roger, check on Belle…maybe do some packing…’

Emma’s face lit up, ‘You need help with that Captain?’

“No, no, you go and help your father, the sooner we deal with Hyde the better, it won’t take me too long, I’ll catch up with you around lunch time.’

Buttoning up her floral shirt and pulling on her jacket she turned to give him a chaste kiss on his lips.

‘Ok, I’ll see you later then, wish me luck!’

‘I’m yet to see you fail, my love.’

He returned the shy smile she gifted him as she left their room, shutting the door behind her.

He released a heavy sigh looking around the bedroom of the home he’d chosen for them, _their_ bedroom _their_ home; that would take a while to get used to! Last night had been perfect, long overdue in his opinion but worth the wait and now he and Emma were confirmed true love and had decided to take their relationship to the next level of intimacy he was ready to embrace their future, what had Emma called it, the white picket fence life?

 

*

 

Heaving the chest onto his bunk with a thud he lifted the lid and looked around his captain’s quarters trying to decide what he’d take with him.  The long row of captain’s logs could stay on board, no need for them now and if he did find himself needing to refer back he could just come to the Jolly.

He lifted a bag of doubloons from his desk and tossed it over his shoulder into the chest; that would be plenty to keep him going for a while.  His eyes scanned his vast collection of maps and charts, they could stay here too.

Next he opened a large wooden chest at the foot of his bed full of clothes.  He added two pairs of jeans, a few shirts, and a couple vests to the chest going to his new home.  He turned to face his long black leather duster coat hanging menacingly on the back of his cabin door.

‘No need for you either, I suppose.’ He muttered under his breath.

His last port of call was his safe.  He twisted his hook to remove it and slipped it into the bespoke lock and giving a slight but firm twist the lock clicked open.  He swallowed hard before pulling out the contents, preparing himself for the flood of memories he was about to drown himself in.

He worked his way through the pile of papers and trinkets; the receipts and shipping ledgers went straight back into the safe, next he found his papers from the navy; he put them in the chest to take with him, perhaps Henry would get some amusement from looking at them.

One piece of parchment remained.  It was lying upside down but the worn edges and folds told him exactly what it was.  He carefully lifted it and turned it over revealing the self-portrait Milah had sketched him centuries ago.  The corner of his mouth curled up in a melancholy smirk while he traced the outline of her face with his thumb.  Milah had helped Emma find him in the Underworld and he’d forever be grateful to her for it.  They’d both been selfish in their love for each other and while there were many things he regretted about how he handled his relationship with her he never regretted loving her. 

But now he was a different man, a better man, a man Emma and her family had helped him discover deep inside himself.  Emma had his heart completely.  He would repay Milah’s sacrifice by being the best step-father he could be to her grandson, an opportunity he’d missed with Bae, he couldn’t blame the lad; after all he was part of the reason why his family was torn apart in the first place.  Was it so different with Henry?  The lad had always accepted Killian as a part of his family and his mother’s happiness, his eagerness to help him choose a home for them had confirmed that. Maybe one day he would give Henry the picture of his grandmother, for now though it would stay in the safe.

Next in the pile was the sextant Liam had given him, that was definitely coming with him, along with a spare flask.  All that was left were two pieces of jewellery, a long gold chain with a teardrop blue sapphire pendant and a matching gold ring with a smaller teardrop sapphire cushioned between two diamonds. He held up the ring to inspect it closer; he had no idea how his mother happened to be in possession of the jewels, they were certainly not from his father, she’d kept them hidden, no doubt so Brennen Jones couldn’t gamble them away like he did her modest gold wedding band.  Perhaps one day when things settled down a bit he could ask Belle to help him trace the jewels and learn of their origins; for now he had bigger plans for them.  He tucked them away safely in the chest and was about to close the lid when he remembered something.

Walking over to his desk he picked up a large shell and a tiny version of the same shell on a long chain.  He pulled the chain over his neck and set the bigger shell in the chest then closed it and carried the lot above deck.

Belle was leaning against the railings looking out at Storybrooke, the sound of Hook’s boots against the old wooden deck caused her to turn and offer him a small smile.  He’d grown to admire the lass and her strength standing up to the crocodile.  As much as he wanted to move in with Emma and begin their life together he was hesitant to leave Belle alone and vulnerable, at least he’d found a way he could still be on call should she need him.

He tapped the chest. ‘That’s everything’ He announced proudly, ready to check the first thing off his to do list for the day.

‘What, one chest?’ She asked in surprise. ‘Well I guess there won’t be any fights over closet space with Emma.’

‘Well the seafaring life doesn’t call much for possessions.’

She smiled sympathetically at him, wondering how Captain Hook was going to fare with life as a landlubber.

‘Speaking of which’, he added, ‘I’ve got something for you, because I’m leaving.’

‘What is it?’

Reaching into the chest he pulled out the large shell and handed it to her.

‘It’s a bit of mermaid magic’ he explained ‘it’s how they stay in touch below the sea, if you’re in trouble call into that…’

He pulled the chain with the smaller shell out from his shirt to show her.

‘…and I’ll hear you using this, they’re connected.’

‘You’re clever, thank you Killian.’

‘And I thought the captain always goes down with his ship’ Gold’s sinister voice interrupted their goodbye.  Killian immediately tensed, ready to put himself between Belle and her husband.

‘The crocodile’ he hissed.

Belle held him back.

‘No, it’s ok’ then turning to Gold she demanded, ‘Why are you here?’

The Dark One slowly approached his wife.

‘To protect you, to protect you both.’

‘The only one we need protection from is you!’ she spat the words at him.

Undeterred he continued.

‘Well I’m afraid that’s not the case, Hyde has escaped and since he wants to use you as leverage against me I have to make sure he can’t do that again.’

‘Why would Hyde care anything about me? What did you do to him?’

Killian watched the domestic scene unfold before him, impressed with how Belle held her own.  Every instinct told him to step in and intervene but he knew Belle needed this; she needed to show Gold she was done playing his games.  When she finally told her husband to leave Killian echoed the sentiment, giving his lifelong foe a steely glare.

He wasn’t ready for what happened next; just when he thought the crocodile couldn’t sink any lower he watched him put a protection spell on the Jolly Roger preventing Hyde from boarding or Belle from leaving. He wasn’t sure what made his blood boil more; the crocodile locking his wife up like one of his relics in his bloody shop, or the fact he insulted his ship before he left them.

Killian gave Belle an apologetic look then picking up his chest he tried to reassure her before he left.

‘I’ll find Regina and see if she knows anyway to undo the Dark One’s spell, in the meantime…’ he tapped the shell he gave her, ‘…if you need anything, if the crocodile slithers back just call.’

‘Thanks Killian!’

 

 

*

He spent the better part of an hour looking for Regina with no luck, if Hyde was truly after Belle Killian didn't feel comfortable putting all their faith in The Dark Ones spell. His growing sense of unease drew him back in the direction of the docks. He wasn't far when he heard Belle distress call; he broke into a run and with the docks in sight it didn't take him long to get to the Jolly Roger. 

 

Hyde was standing to the side with Gold who seemed to be under his control, the dark ones dagger in hand. Killian didn't take the time to fully grasp what was happening between the two men, Belle was in trouble. He jumped onto his ship just in time to knock Jekyll to the ground. Jekyll? What the hell was he doing? He didn't have time to think the scientist had grabbed his weapon and fired it at Hook who jumped out of the way just in time. He quickly tried to neutralise Jekyll but he kept attaching Killian like a mad man, eventually he pushed him back with a kick to the chest but Jekyll fell onto a harpoon impaling him, the doctor was dead in seconds. 

 

Hook's attention went immediately to Belle who reassured him she was fine. They caught their breath and looked for Gold and Hyde. The latter was lying on the ground dead.

 

*

 

'So Jekyll and Hyde were connected after all.' Emma mussed. 

 

She was curled up in Killian's lap on their sofa sipping her mug of hot cocoa. 

 

'Aye, apparently so...moments after Jekyll came into contact with the harpoon Hyde died with the same injuries.'

 

He kissed her hair while his hand rested on her hip, his thumb gently stroking her thigh. 

 

'You know what that means though...'

 

'The fastest way to kill the evil queen is to kill Regina...' Killian finished her thought.

 

'There must be another way!' 

 

'Aye, there always is, and we'll find it, we always do!' He reassured her. 'How are your sessions with Archie?'

 

Emma stiffened ever so slightly, 'Great!' She lied.

 

'And the shaking?'

 

'It happens way less...' she continued to lie to him.

 

He knew she was keeping something from him, he always knew with Emma, his open book. But he also knew that pushing her would only make her walls shoot up.

 

*

 

It never took long in Storybrooke for a new crisis to appear; in this case it wasn't even a week of peace before Killian was once again standing in the Charming’s apartment with his family - his family - with the new bombshell that there was another saviour, Aladdin of Agrabah. Nothing surprised him anymore! 

 

That was until Archie came storming into the room, particularly uncharacteristic of the quiet polite man cricket. No sooner had the shock of his arrival begun to wear off before Killian was standing there staring at Emma, his Emma, and feeling his world crumble around him.

 

He knew something had been on her mind, something she was keeping from him, but this? This was too much. Her words echoed over and over in his ears, each time he tried to convince himself he'd heard her wrong because there was no was that his true love, the woman who went to hell and back for him would have lied to him about this! She'd seen her own imminent death. 

 

He felt as if in that moment cold dead arms had reached into his heart and ripped away every hope for the future, every promise she'd made him of a white picket fence life together. Their happily ever after, raising Henry, having their own children, growing old together, it was all vanishing before his eyes and she'd not even felt the need to tell him. He tried to keep it bottled up but she words escaped his lips before he could stop them, his voice angry and hurt.

 

'So you just thought you'd lie to us?"

 

She panicked looking around them all; refusing to linger on Hook’s eyes for any amount of time. 

 

'No! That's not what this was!' 

 

Her family jumped in before he could say anything else, Snow tried to diffuse the situation with some sentiment about fighting getting them nowhere. Before he knew it they were én route to a crypt with a princess joining their ever growing crew. 

 

The search for Aladdin was on, though as soon as they entered the dark stone room it was obvious there was no life there. Killian looked at the Princess, her face mirroring a look of loss he knew too well. 

 

'Perhaps we should wait outside' he offered, partly to spare her the pain of finding her loves remains and partly because he still didn't know how to be in a room with Emma and act like everything was ok. Every minute that passed without her talking alone with him the pain of her secret, and his hurt at her still keeping him at arm’s length, intensified. 

 

But the princess was stubborn, something that seemed to be a common trait in princesses he was fast discovering. She led the search for Aladdin and found his body, distinguished by a trinket she had given him long ago. They had hit a dead end, literally. 

 

Killian hated feeling helpless and not in control of his situation, it felt like Camelot all over again! Old wounds were opened and he felt like the walls were caving in around him. He needed air but he needed Emma more. The room began to empty as the heroes hung their heads and slowly made their way outside to try and regroup. 

 

'I want to be alone for a moment' Emma declared. 

 

He lingered behind; desperate for her to change her mind and ask him to stay but the request never came. Admitting defeat he followed the others outside but instead of huddling in their group he wandered over to some trees to gather his thoughts. 

 

He knew it was just a matter of time before one of them came over offering pearls of wisdom and pep talks about hope. He speculated they'd send Snow, the poster child for hope, or perhaps Regina, someone more at his level who could sympathise with his darker urges which were telling him right now to punch someone; maybe they would send his new 'mate' David to have a man to man chat. The footsteps grew closer but Killian refused to turn around still fuming at Emma and unsure how to explain how he could dislike someone while loving them more intensely than he'd ever loved before, especially to a member of her family. He tried to calm down before the footsteps reached him but he felt his anger rise.

 

'Killian'

 

And just like somebody turning the release on a pressure gauge he felt his rage dissipate. Of course he'd be the one to come! He turned to face the lad, it suddenly occurred to him how much he'd grown since Killian first met the boy, and in more ways than just his stature. Henry was shaking slightly, Hook suddenly realised the news was as big a shock to Henry and the rest of the family as it was to him, he'd been so hurt he'd not thought how Henry must be feeling. 

 

'I don't want to lose her either.' The lad’s voice was quiet and broken. 

 

It was no time for bravado, Killian rushed to Henry and threw his arms around him, the boy started shaking in his arms and Killian held him tighter trying to hold back his own tears.  

 

'You know I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen!'

 

'I know' 

 

Henry pulled himself out of Killian’s embrace so he could look at him. 

 

'She shouldn't have lied to you, she shouldn't have lied to any of us but especially not you, she is strongest when she has people who love her by her side.' 

 

Killian smiled softly.

 

'Aye' 

 

He placed his hand on Henry's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

 

'Henry I might be upset at your mother for leaving me in the dark but my love for her has never wavered. I'll always fight by her side.' 

 

Henry smiled. 'I know you will. I'm going to try and see if she'll talk to me.'

 

'Aye, if anyone can get through to her lad, it's you.'  Killian replied sadly. 

 

*

 

 

 

He watched her talk to her family back at the Charming’s apartment, Henry first, then her mother and father, barely glancing in his direction. She'd acknowledged Regina, looking straight in her eyes while she explained the finer details of her vision and the device Aladdin had given her. When it came to her telling them her plan; 

 

'...I believe in all of us to find a third way, and if not I'm willing to pay the price.' He arched his eyebrow; of course she would make a life changing decision without talking to him first! She looked to each of them addressing them as a group asking for help, turning last of all to him.

 

He gritted his teeth; now she looked at him? The very last person she spoke directly to, how could he refuse her with her whole family watching? How could he tell her how she'd hurt him, how once again she left him out of something that directly affected their life together, the future they were supposed to be building and was now making the decisions expecting him just to agree and be ok with it. He swallowed his anger, but his eyes betrayed him.

 

'If that's what you want, I'm with you Swan' 

 

He rested his hand on the table, half offering it to her, but still too hurt to unclench his fist or look directly at her. She reached across and laid her hand on top fixing her eyes on his hoping they'd relay how deeply and truly sorry she was she'd hurt him.

 

 'I'm sorry' she said softly.

 

He raised his eyes to meet her. This wasn't a conversation they should be having in front of her family. He remained quiet; scared of what words might come out if he opened his mouth. Instead he allowed his eyes to portray to her the depth of hurt and betrayal he was feeling. 

 

His look almost broke her. She'd been so focused on finding Aladdin and a solution to her visions that she hadn't really thought about what this was doing to Killian, but now it was so clear to her. Those eyes she'd fallen for so long ago, they were dark and stormy. They needed to talk, alone. For now she offered him an apologetic look and said in a defeated small voice,

 

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't trust you, no more secrets!'

 

She handed him the shears, 'take them, I don't want them used as a weapon, if they fell into the wrong hands...we need to be sure to be rid of them!' 

 

He took them, holding the one thing that could cut Emma's tie to her fate. The one thing that they knew could save her life and she was asking him to get rid of it. 

 

*

 

They'd arranged to go to the docks that night for Killian to give the shears over to ocean to conceal them. They hadn't spoken since Emma gave them to him, it was their first moment alone and words seemed to fail them both. They walked in silence to the row boat Killian would use and she watched as he rowed out to sea.

 

He had gone with every intention of doing what Emma had asked, the water was calm and still, a complete contrast to his mind and heart who had been raging a war against each other since the moment those bloody shears entered his hands. 

 

If he kept them as a backup if things didn't go to plan and they couldn't change Emma's fate then he could use them to save her. She would no longer be the saviour, the happy endings she'd worked for would be gone...including his...he'd lose Emma, his Emma, but at least she would be alive! 

 

A niggling voice in the back of his mind warned him, begging him to do as she asked, trying to remind him of when he wanted to die and Emma took matters into her own hands and saved him. That was different, he argued back, he wouldn't be handing Emma over to darkness, she could live her life, a happy life without the pressures that come with being the saviour...without him.

 

He thought about the future he'd dreamed for them, the future that had been threatened so many times, that they fought so hard for, the future he thought they finally had. It was the worst torture, far worse than anything Hades inflicted on him, to have everything the dreamed of in their grasp just for it to be ripped away from them. Did Zeus bring him back to her just for them to be parted again by some cruel twist of fate? 

 

He thought about Emma and the burden she carried being the saviour. He realised he'd been selfish today, he was so angry at that she'd kept this from him he hadn't thought about what it must have been like carrying the weight of that around with her while trying to restore everyone else's happy endings. Emma was selfless in her suffering, he saw that now. She should have told him, but her intentions were noble. 

 

He looked back and forth between the dark water and the golden shears, he understood Emma's choice more than ever now and he knew what he had to do. This wasn't about going against Emma's wishes it was about keeping her options open and giving her a choice down the road if things didn't work out. He slipped the shears in the inside pocket of his leather jacket and slowly rowed back to her. 

 

She noticed his change in demeanour instantly, he was more relaxed, the anger had left his eyes and was replaced with love and understanding, she let out a sigh, her Killian was back, they were going to be ok. 

 

'They're thousands of leagues under the sea no one will ever find them, not even Poseidon.'

 

She relaxed as well and leaned in to kiss him, the emotions of the day catching up with her.

 

'Thank you'. She whispered.

 

'There's a storm coming' he warned.

 

For a moment she thought his words had a double meaning but she brushed it aside, opting for a more playful tactic, trying to get them back to where they were this morning.

 

'Seems like the perfect night for a fire and some hot buttered rum' she flirted with him.

 

'Sounds like heaven'

 

His shoulders dropped, she watched his eyes darken again, something was still bothering him.

 

'Look, Killian, I know we need to talk about this more...I have a lot of making up to do...'

 

'Is that why you asked me to move in with you, because you thought you were going to die? Because if you weren't ready...' His voice was raw with emotion.

 

His question caught her off guard.

 

'W...what? No, no! That wasn't why.'

 

She leaned into his arms her hand stroking his face trying to show him how much she loved him and wanted this. 

 

'I wanted to move in straight away after you came back from the land of untold stories, I was going to ask you the moment we got to our home but we were...distracted...'

 

Killian smiled and lifted his brow at the memory of them making out on their couch.

 

'...then that damn airship interrupted and my visions started, along when the shaking. I felt like a fraud, like I would never be able to give you the future you deserved...'

 

He furrowed his brow and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, listening patiently.

 

'Archie convinced me to ask you, he wanted me to tell you my secret, and he said sharing my burden would help...'

 

'I thought we learned that lesson in Camelot...' he scolded her lightly. 

 

'We did. I am sorry Killian. But you need to know that I want a future with you more than anything, I love sharing our life and our home...and our bed with you.' She lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. 

 

He smiled shyly, as much as brooding smouldering Captain Hook left her weak at the knees, shy, sweet Killian Jones melted her heart. She squeezed his hand.

 

'Should I order us some Chinese?'

 

'Your heart’s desire, Swan, I promise that's all I want you to have.'

 

Her heart skipped a beat, was this man really hers? She didn't know what dangers and crisis tomorrow would bring but tonight was theirs and she intended to spend every moment showing him exactly how much she wanted this life together. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse demanded I write another chapter to this story. It's supposed to be a companion to Season 6 so there are large parts that I leave out assuming that you have watching the episodes, this fic is filling in some other the background story and missing scenes between Killian and Emma while starting to steer in its own direction as a canon divergent. This chapter covers episode 6-7. I hope you enjoy.

Finding Aladdin had come as a welcome relief for Emma. Just knowing there was someone who knew exactly what she was going through carrying the burden and responsibility of being the saviour was a huge comfort, the fact he was alive was an added bonus. Perhaps the visions weren't going to come true. It wasn't much but it was something to hold onto and that tiny sliver of hope was all she needed. Their family had pulled through with less before! 

 

After a day spent with the reformed thief Emma was in a better place and ready to go home and share her new found perspective with Hook, she knew he'd be pleased to see her back to her determined, fighting self. 

 

She wasn't far when her phone buzzed, it was Henry.  

 

'Henry! What's up? I'm just on my way home...'

 

'I'm not there...Killian and I are at the hospital.'

 

'Wait, what? Is Killian ok?'

 

'He's fine Mom, we...had...an adventure today, it's a long story but we were kidnapped by his brother...'

 

'Liam?'

 

'Yeah...oh wait not that one, his younger brother Liam...he's the captain of the nautilus.'

 

'The what now?'

 

'It's a submarine...you know like Nemo?'

 

'The fish?!'

 

'Mom just come meet us at the hospital, we have a lot to fill you in on.'

 

He hung up, leaving a confused Emma staring at her phone. 

 

'Just another day in freaking Storybrooke' she muttered under her breath. 

 

**

 

Even though Henry had told her they were fine, relief washed over her when she saw her son sitting in the waiting room, he tried to fill her in on the events of the day but he was too excited and she couldn't help but feel like she was missing chunks of the story. Hearing familiar booted steps she looked up to see her dashing pirate join them in the waiting room. 

 

Henry jumped up 'How's Liam, is he ok?' 

 

'Aye, lad he is now' Killian answered, his shoulders dropping with relief. 

 

Emma, still confused about the day’s events, piped up. 'I feel like I'm still missing a huge part of the story here, you're kid brother has a submarine...and he kidnapped you? What were you guys even doing at the docks in the first place?'

 

Henry looked pointedly at Killian, 'Do you want to tell her or should I?'

 

With a sigh Hook responded, 'It's alright, I've got this one, mate'

 

Henry smiled, 'Alright, I'll see you at home'

 

Home, it amazed Killian how such a small word could fill him with so much happiness, and hearing it from the boy's lips knowing Henry finally accepted him as part of his family gave him an extra dose of bravery. Emma would be angry, he knew she'd hate him for lying to her but Henry was right, he had to come clean and ask her forgiveness. 

 

As Henry left Emma stepped closer, 'Ok, so what's going on?'  

 

He flashed her an apologetic glance 'Everything that happened today was my fault, Henry was just trying to help me right a wrong.'

 

Her body tensed, 'What kind of wrong?' Her mind scrolling through possible worst case scenarios. 

 

'When you asked me to dispose of those shears...I didn't...I couldn't! It was the one thing that might help save you, even if that meant you hated me, but luckily your boy helped me to see the error of my ways...'

 

Emma opened her mouth.

 

'...and before you say anything...' He cut her off 'they're at the bottom of the ocean where they can tell no tales' he searched her face for some sort of reaction, waiting for the anger, disappointment, or distrust to appear, but all he could see was understanding and love.

 

'It's ok, I get it...'

 

'You do?'

 

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I would have done the exact same thing'

 

He physically felt the weight of the day dissipate from his shoulders and with a relieved sigh pulled her into his arms finding comfort as she embraced him tightly. 

 

'Did you want to stay here with Liam?' She pulled away slightly.

 

'No love, but if you like you can come and say hello, he has Nemo there with him...'

 

'Now this is where I get lost...Nemo is here?'

 

**

 

The front door opened, causing Henry's head to lift from his writing.  

 

'What in the world made you think Nemo would be a fish? A clown fish, no less! I've never been more bloody embarrassed, he's one of the most respected captains to have ever sailed the seven seas!' 

 

Emma was trying to hold back her laughter, she didn't mean to embarrass Hook in front of Nemo and Liam, and it’d all just been a big misunderstanding. 'I'm sorry, I hadn't heard of him, I guess I missed that story growing up.  There was a movie about a fish called Nemo who got lost and his father went on this big adventure to find him...'

 

Hook's vacant expression was enough to send her and Henry into a fit of giggles. 

 

Hook, visibly annoyed, threw up his hands in exasperation. 'You call one of the most famous captains alive a fish and I'm the one being ridiculed! Bad form both of you!'  He pointed his finger in their direction before storming upstairs in the huff. 

 

'I feel bad' Henry admitted.

 

'Oh he'll be alright' Emma chuckled, leaning over Henry's shoulder, 'What are you working on?'

 

Suddenly aware of her prying eyes Henry slammed his book shut, 'Just homework...' He lied, '...but I'm finished now, I'm actually pretty tired from the day’s excitement, I think I'm going to head to bed.'

 

'Ok...goodnight kid' Emma watched her son bound up the stairs suspiciously. She guessed it was normal for a teenager to keep secrets from his parents, she'd let it go...for now. At the moment she had a brooding pirate in her bedroom she needed to deal with, she bit back a smile. As she walked towards the stairs an envelope on the table caught her eye, it was addressed to Killian, she was sure it was Belle's handwriting. Henry must have left it there; she picked it up and headed to their room. 

 

On her entrance she found Killian slumped in one of two oversized chairs they had at their bay window, overlooking the ocean, flask in hand.  

 

'Permission to enter the Captain's quarters?' She knocked lightly on their bedroom door. 

 

He turned his ear in her direction still not looking at her. 

 

'You don't need to ask permission to enter your own room, Swan' 

 

Ok, so he wasn't in the mood for role play...she sighed and sat in the chair next to his.

 

'I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings, honestly I was the stupid one today, I'd never heard of Captain Nemo, Henry was laughing at me as much as you.'

 

'You're a lot of things Swan, but stupid isn't one of them. I know you and the lad meant no harm, it's just been a long day and it was a reminder of how clueless I can be in your world. It's a hard pill to swallow when you've spent centuries being top of your game...'

 

She reached out for a shot of his flask 'my world is a mixture of this realm and yours, and as clueless as you may think you are here, I'm just as clueless in yours.'

 

Instead of handing her the flask he gripped her hand tugging her towards him, she followed the pull, rising from her chair and settling in his lap. He kissed her head and spoke softly into her ear, 'perhaps that is why we make such a good team and why together we've been unstoppable in both realms. I'm sorry for my mood, love.'

 

'That's ok; there is something sexy about a brooding pirate.'

 

He pulled back raising his eyebrow with an amused look, 'Is that right?' 

 

'Mhmm' 

 

'Oh don’t hold back now, love, tell me more about how sexy I am.'

 

She almost rolled her eyes and said something sarcastic but changed her mind, turning so she was straddling him on his chair. She slowly started unbuttoning his vest, 'oh, you know...there is just something incredibly hot about those dark stormy eyes and furrowed brow...' 

 

He instantly furrowed his brow. 

 

'Yes, just like that'. She bit her lip, and started tracing his jaw with her fingers, 'that clenched jaw, dusted with stubble...' she started to lick and kiss her way up his neck and along his jaw.

 

'Mmmm, Emma...' he groaned tightening his grip on her hips. 'I should brood more often if this is the effect it has...'

 

'Yes, you definitely should! Now...' she slid off his lap and onto her feet, 'I'm going to go get ready for bed and when I come back I want to find my piercing eyed smouldering pirate.'

 

'Aye aye Captain' he smirked 

 

'Captain Swan...now I like the sound of that!' 

 

She sauntered into the bathroom throwing him a sultry look over her shoulder. 

 

**

 

The next morning Killian entered the kitchen to find Henry sitting with a bowl of cereal deep in thought writing in his journal. He was disturbed by the rustling sound of Killian picking up the cereal box to examine it.  


Without looking up from his writing Henry said, 'are you going to throw that away too?'  


'I've never heard of this Captain before' the pirate muttered, ignoring the teenage sass.   


'He's just a character made up to sell cereal...try some, you might like it. Oh and there is grapefruit juice in the fridge...you know, to prevent scurvy.'  


Henry nodded at the glass of juice next to his plate.  


'I'm relieved to hear it!'  Killian smiled, the boy was mocking him but he probably deserved it after throwing away his hot tarts or whatever that brightly coloured monstrosity on his plate was yesterday. 'What are you writing?'   


'Oh just a thing for school' something in his voice sounded less than genuine but Killian let it slide, perhaps he was writing some sort of love letter for that girl he fancied.  


Before He could start teasing the boy about his love life Emma appeared with a grim expression.  


'That was my Mom on the phone, the Evil Queen has given her a message and she said we have to meet at Granny's now, the safety of the whole town is at risk.'   


Killian threw his head back with a sigh, 'Well it wouldn't be Storybrooke without a new crisis at the start of each day!' 

  


**

(10 hours later)  


Emma stood alongside the rest of the town and wondering how they'd gotten there, she'd woken up in Killian's arms that morning, in a blissful family bubble, now they stood in the park facing the woman who wanted to burst that bubble and rip her family apart. Was it too much to hope for peace one day, she struggled to imagine a future where they didn't have to fight to keep their family safe.   


Her hand began to shake.  Instantaneously she felt the warm firm grip of Killian's hand wrapped around hers. She kept her gaze fixed on the Evil Queen, but just knowing Killian was here by her side fighting with her made her feel strong, the shaking lessened. He always knew how to calm her anxious heart, his words in Regina's vault earlier, when they were clearing it out to make room for the Evil Queen, still replayed in her mind.

 

_‘True love can overcome any curse and so can you, because that’s what you’re made of.’_

 

Knowing Killian believed in her was the most powerful weapon she could wield.   


There was a murmur as the crowd divided making a clear pathway for Snow and David walking hand in hand with their heads high and determination in their eyes. There wasn't a shred of fear in their faces and Emma couldn't help but swell with pride as she watched them stand up to their life long nemesis.  


The feeling was short lived, replaced with horror while she watched the Evil Queen rip her parents hearts out then shove them back in their chests and her mother fall to the ground. 

 

 

**

  
Her hands shook fiercely as she ran through the forest, calling her mother’s name as she leapt over protruding roots and whipped past bushes and ferns. Emma's heart was thumping so wildly she feared it could burst but she wouldn't slow down, not even at the sound of Killian calling from behind her for this was their life now, Emma ran to save everyone while Killian followed, ready to save her. Her eyes were locked on her father, only slightly ahead of her running just as frantically as he searched for his wife, his own panic ridden calls echoing Emma's.   


Suddenly she saw her father slow down; in a moment she was at his side looking onto a scene she knew so well, even if she'd only seen it in the pages of their fairytale book. There before her Snow White slept peacefully in her coffin-like bed of wood and glass, the picture of serenity.  

 

David lifted the lid of the bed and looked down at his wife.  The sound of footsteps slowing behind them told her Killian, Henry and Regina had caught up; she couldn’t take her eyes off her mother’s sleeping figure.  David leaned down over his wife.

 

‘I don’t think a kiss is going to do it this time.’ Regina warned

‘Just let him try’ Emma pleaded, more with fate than Regina.

The other looked on anxiously as David bent down and gently brushed Snow’s lips with his; flashbacks of the last time they were in this situation flooded his mind as he willed his wife awake with the hope she’d inspired in him throughout the years they’d loved each other and combatted countless threats. He pulled back searching her face for any sign on consciousness, his heart skipped a beat when he saw her eyelids flutter open as light shot out from them; it was the last vision he had of her before darkness covered his own eyes and he felt his body drop to the ground.

‘Dad!’ Emma cried.

‘David?’ Snow stirred, sitting up searching for her husband. ‘David! What happened, what did she do?’

Regina rushed to David’s side, inspecting that damage had been inflicted by her evil half.  She closed her eyes in despair.

‘She put a sleeping curse on your heart, the heart you share, so now you share the curse.  When one of you is awake the other will be asleep…so as long as the curse isn’t broken…’

‘We will never be together’ Snow finished the sentence for her, horror spreading over her features.

Emma and Hook glanced sadly at each other, and then she wrapped her arm around Henry.

‘We’ll find a way to beat this mom, I promise!’ Emma vowed.

 

*

 

Emma sat on the bench on their front porch looking out at the horizon on the ocean, wrapped in a blanket and regrets.  Regrets that she couldn’t stop this from happening, that it didn’t matter how many times she brought her parents together, the Evil Queen always found a way to separate them.  This current curse was crueller than she could imagine, being so close to the one you love but unable to interact at all, lying beside your loved one and still being completely alone.  The cold air caused Emma to shudder; she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.  The moon shone brightly, it’s reflection dancing on the water’s surface, caused by the chilly autumn breeze.  She was lost in her thoughts when the front door swung open, she was mildly aware of a presence beside her, looking up she saw Killian holding a plate.  She eyed the contents with surprise.

‘Grilled cheese?’

He tilted his head to the side shyly, ‘The lad taught me how to make it…you didn’t get a chance to eat tonight and it’s cold out here…’ he wasn’t going to ask her to come inside, he knew better, instead he handed her the plate and a travel mug of hot cocoa (with a splash of rum) sitting perfectly in his hook. 

‘That’s one hell of a coffee holder…’

‘Hot cocoa actually…or at least a pirate’s version of it’

She reached out and took her midnight snack. ‘Thank you’

He nodded and turned to walk back into the house.

‘You can stay…if you want’

He stopped mid step then turned and joined her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder as she shared her blanket, covering his legs and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence watching the water while Emma munched on her sandwich and sipped her drink. Eventually she felt herself nod off, the rum working its magic, Killian smiled at her breathing softly, he may not be a wizard but he still had his own potion to help a restless mind. He scooped his princess into his arms and carried her up to bed, laying her down gently.

While she slept he quickly tidied away her plate and mug and folded the blanket returning it to its place, draped over the chair in their bedroom. He undressed and slipped on a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms Emma had bought him insisting they were normal sleeping attire in this world. He brushed his teeth then slipped into bed beside her.  For a moment he watched her sleep, thinking about David and Snow and hoe this was their reality now, cursed to only see their love sleeping, he imagined what it would be like the be in their shoes to not see Emma’s smile, or hear her laugh, or enjoy watching her bite her lip as she flirted with him, to be deprived of her kiss and her touch.  He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the thought and reached over to turn off his bedside lamp when he saw a white envelope bearing his name lying on his side table.  Frowning he picked it up and opened the letter.

_Killian,_

_I looked into the pieces of jewellery you sent me a picture of and I think I know what they are, I’d have to see them in person to be sure but I believe the stones are aqualuna. They are extremely rare, and come from a mine that’s entrance is only visible when a full moon reflects on the lake above it.  The stones are thought to hold magical properties that can be wielded by non-magical beings but only under certain circumstances that I am still researching.  The mine they’re found in is in the lost city of Atlantis, making them almost impossible to find! Even for a centuries old pirate this is a rare and precious treasure.  If you bring me the stones I can help you discover more._

_Belle._

He reread the letter two more times; he’d turned to Belle for answers but now he just had more questions. How did his mother come to be in possession of such a rare and powerful gem? Had she used its magic before? He knew very little of his mother, she died when he was a young boy, around 5 years old.  Centuries had clouded his memory, he knew she had long red hair and clear blue eyes like his, and he vaguely remembered her voice singing to him to lull him to sleep at night.  He had been reminded of the song one dark night when he and his crew sailed through treacherous waters, along with the pounding rain and howling wind he’d heard the melody floating through the air, luring him to the sharp jagged rocks ahead.  It was the sirens playing their dangerous tricks on passing sailors, he’d almost perished that night were it not for a mermaid who warned him and told him to stuff wool in his and his crew’s ears, but even though years had passed he knew it was his mother’s song they taunted him with.

He tucked the letter back in its envelope; he wouldn’t burden Emma with it until after they helped her parents and overcame her vision.  His answers would just have to wait until then.  He turned off the light and settled down to sleep, his mother’s song dancing through his mind as he drifted off.  


End file.
